Maximals Return
by Draco565
Summary: Ratchet was tracking a signal but didn't know that the very signal would change the outcome of future battles. (this is a crossover with Transforers Beast Wars and Transformers Prime)


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Transformers Beast Wars

"Talking"

"**Attacks"**

'Thoughts'

**Autobot Base**

It has been a few weeks since Ultra Magnus had join the team, destruction of their old base, rise of a predacon and Optimus Prime upgrade. It had been a slow start to accepting their new base and a new threat that the Decepticons had brought into the fight. Currently Ratchet had been tracking a signal neither Autobot nor Decepticon, having finally pin pointed its location Ratchet alerted everyone about it.

"This strange signal had appeared after Optimus's upgrade. I have been tracking it for a while until finally it has stopped moving around and has settled down just outside of our old base" Ratchet explained to the others.

"This signal is neither Autobot nor Decepticon so it could be another predacon created by Shock-blast. Either way, Arcee and Ratchet you are to go find this signal and examine it" Optimus ordered.

"Can I come to?" Miko asked

"I don't think that it is a good idea Miko" Bulkhead said worried.

"It is okay Bulkhead, Arcee is there to protect us" Miko said.

"Okay but be careful"

**Somewhere near Autobot's old base**

A trans-warp portal opened to reveal a hospital car and an unmanned motorbike. Both vehicles stopped and the door to the ambulance opened to reveal Miko. When she closed the door, both the ambulance and motor bike changed in robotic beings with parts of the vehicle on them.

"This is where the signal is. So be careful of what you touch" Ratchet said looking at the scanner on his arm. He looked around for a while before a growl of an animal was heard behind Miko; they looked around and saw a lion that was completely black with a gold main and gold claws. Its yellow eyes peered into Miko's eyes making her worried about what it was going to do. Arcee and Ratchet could only look in fear about what this lion was going to do to Miko. The sound of jets alerted them that the Decepticons where here after the same signal as they were.

Three jet vehicons with their guns deployed approached the Autobots, human and lion. The lion walked in front of everyone ready to pounce on the vehicons.

'What is this lion doing? It is going to get itself killed' Miko thought worried for the lion.

"What is this thing doing? Being a protector for these Autobots, this is just making me laugh" one of the vehicons said.

"Well considering that you have never seen something like me before then that just makes you all incompetent fools" the lion said shocking them. "Raion Maximize!"

The lion changed in a robot with the lion head on the left shoulder, the back legs becoming the back legs in robot form, the front legs becoming the arms with robot fist coming out of the paws and his head looked like a knight with a lion theme to it. His right shoulder showed a symbol that looked like a wolf's head in red.

"You guys choose the wrong Maximal to mess with" Raion said before his left hand became a gun and his right holding a sword with a lion head at the hilt. The vehicons were taken down in a few seconds with them being in pieces. Arcee, Ratchet and Miko were still looking at what the lion they had found becoming a transformer like them but something called a Maximal.

"Hello, is any one in there?" Raion said waving his hand in front of Arcee's face waking her from her stupor.

"Who are you?" Arcee said.

"My name is Raion, second in command of Maximal research team. Also the descendant of the Autobots" Raion answered.

"Wait descendant of the Autobots. I thought that predacons and maximals came before Autobots and Decepticons?" Ratchet asked.

"That is true but where I come from we are the descendant of you Autobots" Raion said.

"I think Optimus would want to see this. Let's us head back to base" Arcee suggested then saw Raion back in his lion mode with Miko riding on his back.

"Be careful on there, this fur is real and it does hurt if you pull it" Raion said.

"Sorry, but it is the first time I have ridden on top of a lion before" Miko said scratching the back of her head.

**Autobot Base**

In had been two hours since Arcee, Ratchet and Miko had left to find the strange signal. They had seen on the screen three Decepticon signals but before they could do anything the signals disappeared. The sound of the trans-warp portal opening signalled that they were returning. Everyone saw Arcee, Ratchet and Miko ridding on top of a black lion; Jake and Raf were scared when the lion entered till they saw Miko on it with not a worry in sight.

"Did you find the signal and why is Miko riding this animal?" Optimus asked.

"We found the signal but were ambushed by three vehicons when we found this lion there" Ratchet answered.

"Optimus this lion is not like the usual lions in the world" Arcee said.

"In what way is this lion different from other lions Arcee" Wheeljack said.

"Well considering most lions are more golden then I and lions are usual found in Asia or Africa" Raion said alerting everyone that he could talk. "Here is why I am different"

Raion changed in his robot mode shocking them more. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus just looked in shock at a transformer that changed from animal to robot. Optimus Prime was trying to remember where he had seen the symbol on Raion's right shoulder. Jack and Raf looked at him then to Miko who was smiling at him.

"My name is Raion, second in command of Maximal research team and descendant of the Autobots" Raion introduced himself to the others.

"A maximal? What is a maximal?" Wheeljack asked.

"Who are you the descendant of?" Bulkhead said.

"What did your research team comprise off?" Smokescreen asked.

"Why are you here?" Ultra Magnus said.

"A maximal is what the Autobots are where I come from, I am the descendant of Ultra Magnus, my team comprised off Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, Dinobot and Optimus Primal. The reason I am here is to help you fight against the Decepticons new weapon that robotic dragon" Raion said answering everyone's question.

"Well it is good to have a new ally even though they are from the future to help our fight against the Decepticons" Optimus Prime said shaking Raion's hand.

Draco565: first chapter done

Notes:

First transformer story. In the TV show the Decepticons got Predaking by Shockwave scientifically making him and I thought why not bring a Maximal in to combat with Predaking well Raion is that Maximal.  
Raion's past and how he got there will be explained soon.


End file.
